Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 8
Antagonists: * * * Fire-elemental * Water-elemental Other Characters: * * * * * * * Hannibal's wife Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** / **** Ranephi's castle ***** Sanctum Sanctorum **** Unnamed city ***** Unnamed tavern Items: * * * * Events: * Hyborian AgeCategory:Hyborian Age | StoryTitle2 = Gods of the Hybroian Age - Part III: The Elder Gods | Writer2_1 = Robert Yaple | Penciler2_1 = N/A | Inker2_1 = N/A | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = N/A | Editor2_1 = N/A | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** ** * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * ** Events: * | StoryTitle3 = Death-Song of Conan the Cimmerian | Writer3_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler3_1 = Jess Jodloman | Inker3_1 = Jess Jodloman | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | AdaptedFrom3_1 = Lin Carter | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** * Events: * Hyborian AgeCategory:Hyborian Age | StoryTitle4 = Sorcerer's Summit | Writer4_1 = Bruce Jones | Penciler4_1 = Bruce Jones | Inker4_1 = Bruce Jones | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Winged monster * Squid monster * Blackguard Other Characters: * Villagers ** Tavern keeper * * Races and Species: * * * Winged monsters * Squid monsters * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** Small village with no name ****** Tavern ***** Brodmore's domain ****** Brodmore's castle ******* Throne room *** Items: * Events: * Hyborian AgeCategory:Hyborian Age | StoryTitle5 = The Hyborian Age Chapter 2 The Rise of the Hyborians Circa 17,000-15,000 B.C. | Writer5_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler5_1 = Walt Simonson | Inker5_1 = Walt Simonson | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | AdaptedFrom5_1 = Robert E. Howard | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Lemurians * Mysterious non-Thurian humans in the east * Atlanteans * Zhemri * Hyborians (also named Hybori) and their ancestors ** ** * Stygians Other Characters: * * Pre-humans * (descendants of the Snow-Apes) * Races and Species: * * * * * Ape-like men (descendants of the Snow-Apes) Locations: * ** ** ** ** *** ** ** *** Events: * Great CataclysmCategory:Great Cataclysm * Hyborian AgeCategory:Hyborian Age * Stone-AgeCategory:Stone Age * Lesser CataclysmCategory:Lesser Cataclysm | StoryTitle6 = Conan the Conqueror Part 5: Corsairs Against Stygia | Writer6_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler6_1 = Gil Kane | Inker6_1 = Yong Montano | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | AdaptedFrom6_1 = Robert E. Howard | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kushite slaves ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Argossean sailors Other Characters: * ** * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** **** **** **** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * The Events: * Hyborian AgeCategory:Hyborian Age | Notes = * Death-Song of Conan the Cimmerian is adapted from the poem by Lin Carter. * The Hyborian Age is adapted from the essay by Robert E. Howard. It was later adapted in an abridged version in , presenting events from Chapter I: The Pre-Cataclysmic Age ( ), Chapter II: The Rise of the Hyborians, and Chapter III: The Hyborian Kingdoms ( ). * Corsairs against Stygia is the continuation of the adaption of the novel Conan the Conqueror by Robert E. Howard. * Synopsis by YardIHS. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}